The Serious Red-Head
by lovenaruto18100
Summary: Ok so there's no way in hell that I'm good with summaries but this fanfic is NaruGaa,YAOI,LEMON, AND NOT FOR 17 AND UNDER! Dont like dont read.


**OK, so this is like, my 3rd fanfiction ever and I had some comments saying that I should like, seperate the paragraphs so to say, my keyboard is old so some of the keys dont work but i got a new laptop so now they work! yay! So yeah.**

Chapter 1

* * *

Gaara was bored. The blonde lover of his had returned to Konoha for the week, leaving the red-head in a lonely state. He missed his husband more than anything in the world. What else could he possibly ask for other than him? Just then, Temari came into his office, disturbing his thoughts.

"More paperwork. Oh, Kankuro left you a gift from Naruto. It has a letter with it so make sure you thank Kankuro for even saving it." Temari said as she turned and left the office.

Gaara knew Kankuro hated them being together because it would affect Gaara's position. Luckily, no one really cared. Everyone in the village understood that anyone could love whoever they wanted, male or female. Everyone except for Kankuro accepted that. Gaara wondered why Kankuro even let them see each other. If Gaara had gone off with another boy, Kankuro would've beaten them to a pulp. For some reason, he sorta felt like the puppeteer wasn't showing his true opinions about Naruto. Kankuro didn't have anything against Naruto except for the fact that he was married to his brother, but he couldn't do anything about it now.

_"Mm, speaking of Kankuro, I might as well retrieve the gift Naruto left from him."_ Gaara thought as he left his office to find his brother. It was a hot day today. Not that it was different from any other day. Well, except the fact that it was about 20 degrees hotter than usual. He soon found the brunette boy organizing papers on the front counter, talking with Temari about some useless information.

"Kankuro, where's the gift Naruto left?" Gaara asked him.

Kankuro growled before he reached his hand on the other table on the other side of the counter to grab a letter and a medium-sized box with a red bow on it. "Here." Kankuro handed him the box and left the building, taking two piles of papers with him.

"What was that about?" Gaara asked Temari after Kankuro had left the doors.

"He's still upset about the fact that Naruto is coming in a week." Temari answered. Temari didn't have anything against the blonde kitsune either. Actually, she thought Naruto would be perfect for Gaara. Naruto has what Gaara is lacking and Gaara has what Naruto is lacking. Simple as that.

"Hn. Well, I'll be on my way." Temari waved to Gaara before leaving the building herself. Gaara instead just stood there looking at his present. _"Hm. might as well open it in my office. It might be something someone elsemight not want to see." _Knowing the fox loving blonde, he decided to bring in the present into his office. As he simply plopped down onto his chair, he ripped open the letter with his finger open unfolded it.

_'Dear Gaara, I wanna say that next week I need to go on a 2-month mission to the Village Hiddn in the sand so I can probably visit you before I leave! I also happen to know that your birthday is coming up in two days and since I won't be there, I left this gift to Kankuro to give to you. I'm pretty sure he will take this letter and burn it in the incinerator after you're done reading it by the way. I wanna wish you a happybirthday and to smile more! Not that I'm complaining because I love your serious face too! But just keep in mind to smile every once in a while. Love you!_

_ -Naruto'_

Gaara couldn't believe his eyes. He knew Naruto would come over next week, but for 2 months?! Gaara had to remind himself over and over that Naruto was coming over for work, not for him. Well, maybe a little bit.

* * *

"Jeez, what's that old hag's problem? I was only late by a minute and now she has finally blasted my ears out!" Naruto exclaims as he walks away from the old hag's office with his eardrums throbbing.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Naruto? Are you hurt?" Sakura says in concern as she passes Naruto in the hallway.

"I am. Tell your old hag sensei to shut up more because my eardrums popped." Naruto says before he is punched square in jaw. He flew back about a mile before finally landing hard on his back. "Ow! What the hell was that for, goddammit?!" Naruto yelled before looking back at Sakura, who was hella mad with fire burning in her eyes. She was stomping toward where he tried to back away and stand up before he trips on his own legs and falls down again. "Say that again about my sensei and you'll probably be punched out on the other side of the ozone layer!" Sakura growls from her throat. Knowing that Sakura would do as she said, Naruto apologized repeatedly until Sakura was satisfied enough.

Sakura then stomped off, mumbling something about trying to be nice and concerned about Naruto, which of course she was full of because of her slightly developing crush on him. As Naruto tried standing up again, Sai ran up and pulled Naruto's arm over his shoulder."Thanks Sai" Naruto replied to the help from the young teenage artist.

"How did you get like this? Did you piss off Sakura or something?" Sai asked as he dragged Naruto off to the nurse's office.

"I actually don't know. She just punched me in the jaw right outta the blue without thoroughly explaining why. Something about insulting her old hag granny." Naruto said as he rubbed the side of his jaw with his free hand. "Rub it harder to stop it from forming a bruise. You don't want to be fighting anyone with a face uglier than it already it." Sai said calmly like usual. "Watch it or you just might end up with a black eye instead of a bruise on your jaw. " Try it. I doubt you have the balls to do it." Sai said as he took hold of the door handle as slid it open. Naruto grimaced as he was hoisted up onto an infirmary bed.

"Alright, where does it hurt?" the nurse asked as she handed Naruto an ice pack she had gotten from the the freezer in the corner of the room. Naruto slowly applied it on the place that it hurt the most.

The nurse stood up and took a roll of bandages from the cupboard and walked back to the badly injured blonde, unwrapping it from it's plastic covering. She asked Naruto to hold up the ice pack to its place as she gently wrapped the ice pack firmly against Naruto's injury, causing Naruto to hiss in pain. Sakura's punches had certainly gotten stronger over the years.

"Keep that ice pack there for an hour and then come back for better treatment if it still hurts." the nurse said as she stood up and walked back to her seat, taking a magazine into her hands and started reading. Naruto grabbed his shirt and jacket as gently walked out of the room.

"Well? Are you going to live?" Sai said as he stood up straight from his place on the wall outside of the nurse's office.

"Damn right, unfortunately for your pleasure" Naruto said mockingly as he walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"I would make a comeback but I need to run. I have some stuff to do. I'll see you later, Naruto."And with that, Sai was gone.

_"Great, I'm alone again. Dammit, my jaw still_ _hurts." _Naruto thought as he began rubbing his jaw again. He wished he could've asked the nurse for another ice pack for his jaw but decided to wait until he gets home.

The door slammed open as Naruto entered his apartment. Once Naruto took his ice pack from the freezer, he plopped down onto the sofa and lifted his legs up. He slowly placed the ice pack on his jaw, hoping that it won't hurt as much as the other one. When he finally let it sit on his face, he sighed in relief. He was tired. Way tired.

_"For some reason, a nice hour-long nap seems great to me."_Naruto thought as he let his eyelids slowly droop over his eyes, letting his heart beat slow down from its regular speed.

* * *

Soon enough, he was fast asleep. To his (totally expected) surprise, Gaara popped up in his mind. Naruto grinned at the sight of his sexy husband walking toward him, lust darkening his half-lidded eyes as though clouding the intelligent mind behind them and controlling the mind with its lustful and seductive powers. Naruto's azure eyes stared deep into the jade ones, hoping for just about the same thing Gaara wanted as well. Did I mention Gaara was the dream husband in Naruto's eyes? If I didn't, now you know. :)

"Mnn," Naruto let moans escape his lips as Gaara's lust-filled eyes stared at him oh so seductively. The blonde kitsune soon felt as if invisible hands were caressing him, groping him, and touching him in the most sensitive places he could think of. He loved the feeling and wished it was real. Gaara, on the other hand, just stood there with half-lidded eyes, staring at Naruto trying to touch himself, but Gaara had his sand pin Naruto's hands behind his back and block his entrance. Gaara walked over to the other panting jinchuuriki, loomed over him, and gave him a gentle kiss. "Mm, Gaara, wouldn't someone come in or something?"Naruto asked as the red-head started kissing and sucking on his neck, leaving visible dark marks on his perfect sun-kissed skin. Naruto had forgotten when they had taken off their clothes but right now he didn't care. As long as Gaara was his, he didn't care about his surroundings anymore.

"Mmmm...Naruto.." Gaara groaned as he planted butterfly kisses all around the blonde's tan body, making Naruto feel a spike of pleasure reacting to each one. As the red-head circled his tongue around Naruto's navel, Naruto groaned loudly, gripping the sheets harder than befo-wait, what?!

_"When did we get on a bed?"_ Naruto thought. _"Well, anything could happen in a dream...if only this was real."_ Once the kitsune felt something wet and warm lick his member, he gripped the sheets and curled his toes. God, this felt so good. Gaara started forming a smirk on his face. Naruto's moans,mewls, and groans were making him horny. Suddenly, Gaara licked the tip and started swirling his tongue around the head, making Naruto groan at the pleasure he was receiving. Naruto screamed as he arched off the bed, leaving his hips,legs, and head as his only support. Gaara was holding his hips down to keep it from making him choke. Damn his fucking gag reflexes. He started sucking hard on Naruto's member as Naruto tried thrusting into the other jinchuuriki's mouth, wanting more. Gaara hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, causing Naruto to feel the pleasure trailing up his spine.

"Mmm...Gaara"Naruto moaned. "Hm? Naruto..." Gaara slowly licked around the base of the blonde's hardening cock, bobbing his head up and down, which made Naruto groan in heaven. "Ga-Gaara..." Gaara licked the head with the tip of his tongue, putting pressure on the slit. "MM-mah! GAARA!" Naruto screamed as he climaxed. The red-head drank up all of it. "My, Naruto. You cum so quickly." Gaara said as he licked his lips for any other extras, for he thought that Naruto tasted better than anything he had ever tasted in his entire life."Sh-shut up!" Naruto said with pink coming up in his cheeks.

"No need to be embarrassed, Naruto. To me, you're cute when you're flushed." Gaara said as he climbed up Naruto's shaking body before crashing their lips together harshly. "Mm.."Naruto moaned into the kiss,wanting more. Gaara licked his bottom lip, asking for access. Naruto willingly opened his mouth, letting Gaara's tongue shoot in. Gaara's tongue explored the wet, warm, cavern, entwining his tongue with Naruto's, their tongues merely dancing around each other. Naruto's tongue soon joined in, fighting against the other for dominance, but the young kazekage didn't let his freedom be taken down just yet.


End file.
